Selected gear components, including camping and hiking gear, tactical gear and other similar gear items are designed to be carried on the person of a user without encumbering the user's hands. Such gear items, including for example compasses, utility knives, flashlights, and even personal electronics typically have customized enclosures for storage and protection. Users frequently employ gear straps to affix the enclosures to a carrying apparatus, such as a belt, backpack, tactical vest, plate carrier, or similar carryall.
Gear straps specifically designed for carrying gear components are known in the art. Typically such straps comprise releasably closable continuous loops designed to secure a gear item or enclosure for a gear item to a clothing strap, belt, or similar worn piece of apparel. Gear straps currently in the art have several disadvantages. First, they are typically made of resilient materials that are difficult to flatten when formed into a loop. Since they do not lay flat, these gear straps allow a gear item to move around relative the belt, raising the likelihood of damage from shaking or by striking objects in unregulated motion.
Additional disadvantages of gear straps currently in the art is the inability to provide a closing connection that is both secure and easy to disengage. Straps with secure connectors are typically difficult to disconnect after use, even requiring specialized took to operate the closure, while straps that easily disconnect risk damage and loss to gear and equipment. Some gear straps have been developed having multiple moving components, requiring assembly for sale and use. While these straps may have connectors that are both resilient and easy to operate, they have the disadvantage of being prohibitively expensive to manufacture and assemble.
Thus there is a need for a gear strap that can be easily and inexpensively manufactured, preferably of unitary, molded construction. There is also a need for a gear strap which lays flat when connecting a gear item to a belt or similar carrying structure. There is also a need for a gear strap having a closure which is resilient, resisting inadvertent opening, but which is also easy to open, preferably with one hand.